Regarding Gryffindor
by SurferGurl14
Summary: He was a Slytherin for God's sake! She was a Gryffindor. He was about to go against what kept Hogwarts at peace. Blaise/Parvati. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and all the characters!**

**Regarding Gryffindor:**

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini snorted as they passed some third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors hurrying to their common rooms an hour before Hogwarts curfew.

Not that either of them cared. They were sixth years.

Blaise watched as some fourth years girls giggled amongst themselves as they waved over at him when they passed. He shrugged it off.

He was Blaise Zabini. Slytherin's rebellious bad boy. He was also a god to Hogwart's student body.

Strangely no one was out tonight. Draco nudged him, "Let's be heading back. There's nothing to do tonight."

Blaise and Draco made their way to the staircases when Draco saw something very interesting.

"Maybe there is something we can have fun with tonight."

At his suggestion, Blaise looked ahead to see a strange group. Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil, all sitting on a staircase, laughing and what looked like gossiping.

Draco scrutinized, "I didn't know that Patil and Brown were mates with Granger."

Blaise, emotionlessly walked up to them along with Draco as he sneered.

Lavender was giggling as Hermione was telling a story about Ron. Lavender was dating Seamus and Hermione was with Ron. Lavender was fine after the breakup between her and Ron and plus they were roommates with Hermione.

Parvati looked to the side and noticed two boys dressed in Slytherin robes were headed their way.

One was pale with platinum blonde hair and was wearing a smug expression, Draco Malfoy. His companion, tall with ebony skin looked uninterested as he walked toward them, Blaise Zabini.

Hermione saw what had taken Parvati's attention and glared, "Look who's coming our way."

"What the hell is this? Brown, Patil I didn't know you associated with Mudbloods like Granger. And what is this?" Draco knelt down to pick up a magazine. "Muggle magazines?"

Lavender laughed, "Shut up Malfoy. I don't think anyone here cares for your opinion and yes, we are reading Muggle magazines."

Parvati smiled, "Oh look, Malfoy brought a friend. How are you doing Zabini?"

Blaise just looked over the girl and smirked, "I'm a bit disgusted, honestly, at the fact you hang out with people like Granger."

Parvati scoffed, "Can you two leave her alone for two minutes? Lavender and I were bored and invited Hermione to join us."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, "Yes and now it looks like our fun is over. Let's go back to our room."

Lavender agreed and stood up with Hermione, "Coming Parvati?"

"I'll be up soon. I have to stop by the library and get a book for that Potions essay Snape assigned. I swear it'll be the death of me," Parvati passed Blaise and Draco on her way down the stairs.

Draco was disappointed that their time to make fun of Hermione was cut short, "Oh well. The common room?" he asked Blaise.

"Not me, I have to pick up something from the library as well," Blaise replied.

Draco looked at his friend, "If I didn't know any better it would seem to me that you're going to try and seduce that Patil girl."

Blaise scoffed, "Of course not. She's a Gryffindor."

Draco smirked as he headed towards the dungeons and Blaise looked left and right before swearing.

He was a Slytherin for God's sake! She was a Gryffindor. He was about to go against what kept Hogwarts at peace.

He enters the library quietly as a mouse. No one is in there but Patil and Madam Pince but obviously Madam Pince hasn't noticed Parvati.

He walks by Madam Pince and she warns him, "I'm about to lock up the library for the night."

"That's fine. I'll be studying all night for a test."

Madam Pince nods and leaves. He smirks; everything was just made perfect for him. Him and Patil trapped in the library for the night.

Blaise sets out to find her. When he spots her taking a Potions book off the shelf, he slowly creeps up behind her.

Parvati lets out a small squeak and fumbles with her book as two strong arms wrap around her waist and pulls her toward her captor.

She squirms until she has enough room to turn around. "Zabini. What the hell are you doing?"

Blaise smirks, "Wow Patil, I didn't know such a word existed in your vocabulary."

"Buzz off," Parvati pushes him away from her and heads towards the exit.

But the door is sealed shut.

"No," she whispers to herself.

Blaise smirks as she walks to where he's standing, "We're trapped in here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Quit doing that," Parvati demands, shaking her head. She starts walking back towards the Potions section of the library, with Blaise following her.

"Quit doing what? It was an innocent gesture. It looked like that strand was bothering you so I got rid of it," Zabini explained.

Parvati took a book off the shelf and turned around, "You're bothering me. How do I get rid of you?"

Blaise just smirked as he pulled Parvati's hand and pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think you want to get rid of me. There's no way you can't like me," his breath tickled her ear.

Parvati pushed herself away, "What are you even doing here?"

"Getting a book for the Potion's essay. We're in the same class," he strolled over to the books and pretended to be interested.

"Yeah right." Parvati, standing, opened the book she took and started to read a section. When she seemed more interested in the book, Blaise decided to bother her again.

He put his hands over hers and closed the book.

"I was reading that," she protested.

Suddenly the Bloody Baron rushed through the library, scaring Parvati.

She immediately hid behind Blaise, putting her hands on his waist. He smirked as he saw she was scared by the Bloody Baron.

It suddenly dawned on Parvati, the position she was in. Zabini was going to make a snide remark.

"Good God, I didn't know you wanted me this bad."

There it was.

She took her hands off his waist and pushed him, "You are such a bastard."

"Ouch," Blaise clutched his heart, "That hurt. The only way I'll feel better is if I get a kiss from a cute girl."

Parvati shoved a book with a girl on the front cover in his face, "There you go."

Blaise sneered in disgust, "I was talking about you."

"I'm not interested in an egotistical Slytherin like you," she hissed.

He walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips against hers. Parvati struggled to get away but then melted herself into the kiss.

Blaise won. He always won.

Blaise lifted his lips from hers and rested his forehead against hers, "I thought you weren't interested in me?"

Parvati smiled, "Eh. I lied." She leaned up and met her lips and his once more.

They soon fell asleep, leaning their backs against a bookshelf near the entrance to the library. Parvati had her head on Blaise's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her.

Soon McGonagall and Snape entered the library doing their nightly check and noticed the two.

Professor McGonagall stuttered, "I-Is that Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini?"

Snape looked over at the two, "Looks like it."

"We need to wake them and send them to their dormitories immediately!" McGonagall declared.

"Agreed," Snape replied.

As they headed toward the sleeping children, McGonagall and Snape felt a hand on their shoulders.

It was Dumbledore.

"Leave them be," he stated.

"But Professor," McGonagall whispered.

Dumbledore raised a hand.

"Even you two must remember what it was like to be young and in love."


End file.
